The invention relates to a carriage frame for an industrial vehicle including load carrying forks suitable for supporting a work platform and, more particularly, the invention relates to a carriage frame and fork pin lock assembly for locking a floating fork pin on a carriage supporting a work platform.
Industrial vehicles such as telescopic material handlers (telehandlers) are known for lifting and carrying loads using load carrying forks. A load of goods may be supported on a pallet, which includes a supporting floor that is spaced from a bottom wall so that load carrying forks can be inserted between the bottom wall and the supporting panel to lift the pallet and the goods thereon. Telehandlers include a boom arm that enables the telehandlers to manipulate the load. It has been known to expand the functionality of a telehandler into use as a personnel work platform by using the load carrying forks to support a work platform.
In a typical construction, the load carrying forks are secured to a floating fork pin movably mounted in a carriage. The carriage or carriage frame includes side members that support the floating fork pin and respective fork pin slots. The fork pin is configured to float to compensate for uneven terrain while placing loads. When the construction is used to support a work platform, however, as occupants move from one end of the platform to the other, the platform may be subject to undesirable tipping.